1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices that carry a person and propel a shopping cart. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pedal-powered, chain and sprocket driven, wheeled device that is selectively attachable to, and detachable from, ordinary shopping carts without modification to the shopping cart and without the use of tools.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There have been several proposed devices for carrying a rider which will attach to a shopping cart. These devices employ a variety of steering, drive and attachment means. However, due to their motorized nature, such devices require electric storage batteries for power; making each device heavier, potentially more dangerous, and more expensive to operate than the present invention.
The proposed device closest in spirit to the present invention is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,840, issued in 1988 to Keller, which utilizes a shopping cart for steering purposes and carries a crossbar attachment assembly attachable to the shopping cart. Unlike the selectively attachable/detachable crossbar of the present invention, Keller discloses an attachment means fixably bolted to the shopping cart frame and utilizing a ball-joint type hitch means.
A human-propelled shopping cart device with provisions for a rider are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,755 issued in 1984 to Houston and U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,801 issued in 1962 to Vicany. Houston discloses a special cart attachable to ordinary motive devices such as wheelchairs or walkers. Thus, this device is opposite that of the present invention which provides a special motive device for attachment to an ordinary shopping cart. Vicany discloses an extended shopping cart frame having a pedal drive system, a steering tiller for turning a rear wheel, and an attached seat.
An electric vehicle for attachment to shopping carts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,250 issued in 1971 to Dykes. Dykes includes a crossbar which attaches between the rear wheels of a shopping cart.
An electric cart for lifting shopping carts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,512 issued in 1970 to Voeks et al. Voeks et al. provides a single connection to the shopping cart by lifting the rear wheels of the shopping cart with the front end of the electric cart.
An electric shopping cart with a riding platform is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,920 issued in 1978 to Fleyn.
The present invention includes features which are not taught by the above-mentioned relevant art. These features include a human-powered shopping cart propulsion device with an adjustable seat which is capable of being selectively attached and detached to various size shopping carts without the use of tools.